Captured
by Jo Jo Massacre
Summary: Bella awakes alone in what she thinks is her dorm bedroom and soon realize that she's been captured and locked away. When she comes to realize who and what they are she plays there game until she can finally escape. But will she be able to play there game and not lose who she is or will she lose herself in this game of chess/torture.
1. Chapter 1

**New to this world, so constructive criticism welcomed especially if you want something particular to happen that I can easily add into the plot of it all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However when she turned her back I took them for a bit of a joy ride. **

**With out further ado "**_**Captured**_**" **

**P.S might change title I am not sure about it, **

**BPOV **

I awoke with a jump the light was freely screening threw my bedroom window, which was an obvious sign that I was late for class. I usually left before day light could even break the surface of the twilight sky, I groaned and tossed the covers off my body and threw my legs over to the floor. I did not expect to be greeted by piercing coldness I instantly jumped back onto the bed and stared at the floor I was suppose to see my dark purple carpet staring back. I looked around the room for the first time and begin to panic this was not my room, my bed, or my window. Where am I? How did get here? Why am I here? What am I doing here? Who brought me here?

The five W's and an H repeated in head. I braced my self and ran to door across from the bed I was in.

I grabbed at the handle and pulled and turned an all the directions the handle was aloud to turn nothing worked it was lock and the lock was not on my side of the door. I looked around the room, the only light in the room came from form the window, I saw another door, and raced with panic to it, I turned the handle it easily open I hoped for a minute and it came crashing back down. It was just a bathroom a sink, toilet, and shower. The shower was not even closed off to the open floor, like inside of a locker I thought.

I stumbled back and looked towards the window with shaky legs I halved stumbled towards, I looked out in saw nothing but trees endless tress. If did managed to open the window the fall alone would kill me. I sunk onto the floor in defeat I was trapped and there was no way out I tried desperately to remember my last actions before waking up but nothing came but me waving goodbye to my roommate Jessica as we headed our separate ways from our 2:30 class. I thought studying around would be a good way to see the world experience different cultures. I laughed at my mom when she tried to persuade me to stay local. She even forced me to watch Taken with her I told that stuff only happen in movies, and I was going to be on campus mostly and we where only aloud to travel and groups of three or more when leaving this reassured her, boy was I ever wrong. All the memories of home my mom and dad even Phil flooded and I screamed. I screamed in frustration, agony, hatred, defeat, but mostly I screamed in fear of the unknown.

I stood up, faced the door, squared my shoulders, and ran towards the door throwing all of my strength into the wooden frame. I instantly flew back and ended up in the fetal position cradling the right side of my body. "_Are you stupid what was that supposed to break down what look like a super thick mahogany door? You barley weigh 110 pounds soaking wet, all you did was probably dislocated your shoulder" _the voice of reason screamed and mocked my failure at escaped.

I lay on the freezing floor and cried into it turned into dry shaking sobs. What am I going to do? I thought does any body even realize that I was missing. Question after question replayed in my head all going unanswered so laid there, I don't know for how long there was no way of keeping time it could have been minutes, or hours.

I was just about to pull my self up to crawl back into the bed it was at least warmer then the floor, until I heard the click of the door and froze with a fear I have never felt before as I stared into the dark red eyes of my capture.

"Well, Hello Isabella"

**Well I hoped you enjoyed my first try at FanFic. Please review and if I have you hanging off the edge of your seat with my attempt at a cliff hanger follow the story to find out what's in store for Bella.**

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However, I decided to show them the dark side. **

**With out further ado "**_**Captured**_**" chapter 2 **

**BPOV**

I was just about to pull my self up to crawl back into the bed it was at least warmer then the floor, until I heard the click of the door and froze with a fear I have never felt before as I stared into the dark red eyes of my capture.

"Well, Hello Isabella" said the man. I never seen a person with red eyes before I do not know why but I did not believe those where contacts they looked to real. I crawled backwards trying to put as much distance between me and the red eye man as the room aloud. I finally stopped when my back hit the bed. "Wh- wh-what do you want fr-fr-from me" I stammered the fear in my voice easily heard. "Just one bite" I could not process his words before he lunged at me quicker than I thought imaginable. He grabbed my right arm in sunk his teeth into me piercing the skin. I tried kick and punch him so he would release my arm, but as soon as it begun, it was over and I was once again alone in the room.

I looked at my arm where he had bit me it started to swell instantly then sting o it wasn't stinging it was burning my arm felt as it was being lit on fire and with every passing second the fire grew hotter until I could not take it any more. I place my hand over the bite as if it would smother the flames but nothing worked it grew hotter and it spread all over my body. I turned spastic and begun to shake uncontrollable. The fire gripped me so hard I could not even scream, I was screaming in mind hoping, praying for it all to end.

"BELLA, BELLA wake up, WAKE UP" I shot upward in stared into the eyes of roommate Jessica. She looked panic I quickly took in my surrounding thinking she some how ended up in the dreadful room with me and even though it meant I was not alone anymore I would not wish that fate on a friend or even Jessica. "Sheesh you half scared me to death I was trying to pick out an outfit for tonight and you totally killed my concentration, I have got to look unbelievable tonight," Jessica said while walking out of my room into our shared common space. I was in my dorm room everything where it should be was. I threw off the covers in walk to my mirror, I looked ghastly covered in sweat and drained of what little color I did have. It was all a dream or should I say nightmare.

"So what exactly are you wearing tonight" I turned to see Jessica leaning against my door staring at me with a mix of curiosity and disgust. "what's tonight" I ask my mind was reeling from the nightmare I could not derive a conclusion if my life depended on it. " Uh, Hello earth to Bella where meeting Angela and Nicki down at The studio to watch Roman New play like we do every Saturday night" "O h yeah right, Ummm I don't know jeans and shirt" "okay then." Jessica said rolling her eyes in annoyance at my lack of fashion sense. "_Like I truly care what you think you wanna be Barbie," _I scolded my inner subconscious at her rudeness she always had a bad attitude when it came to materialistic she devils, but I made sure not to let her have an influence over me."

I quickly showered the sweat from my nightmare off taking a moment to let the warm water relax every muscle in my body. I got out the shower feeling rejuvenated and ready to tackle the drunkenness that is bound to be Jessica Stanley. I decided to put on my favorite jeans that always made my butt look great and a simple black tee with " dare to touch" written across my chest, and a par of black converse. The shower did wonders to my hair and it flowed down in small ringlets highlighting how my midnight black hair played a striking contrast to my dark blue eyes that sometimes looked like glowed.

Jessica and I met Nicki and Angela at the studio where they saved us a seat right up front. Nicki attitude mirrored Jessica's but she was no where near as bad as Jessica or at least I thought so, I did not have to live with Nicki so I could not make a sound judgment. Angela was my ultimate release from all the crap Jessica dragged me through, which I still do not understand why she did maybe it was pity. Roman New took the stage and the crowed erupted into applause, they did not really sound great they where just average but most of the audience was not here for the music.

I relaxed into the night even throwing back a couple of vodka tonics and gummy bear shots. Roman New finally left the stage and drifted over to the bar where we were and that was all Jessica needed before she attacked, with fling of her bottle blonde hair and hike of her already to short skirt and barely there crop top those poor boys didn't stand a chance. "Hi, I'm Jessica and I love your music you guys are going to be like famous one day I bet." I rolled my eyes and threw back another gummy bear shot, I was going to need hard liquor if I had to listen and not throw up at Jessica attempt to lure one them away and take him to her evil fortress and drain them of there life threw mindless sex. I have one to many people leave her bedroom looking like zombies, five years older, and her gleaming with new life.

I had had enough when Jessica started to dry hump the lead guitar singer and moan incessantly as if she was not in fact in a much-crowed very public place. I hailed a taxi and made my way back to dormitory. I decide to wash the night off, curled up with a good book, and read until I fell asleep. "Crap!" I heard a male voice cry out I look and saw a boy with clearly one to many bags in his hands. I went and grabbed the bags off the floors "thanks man I really needed the help" he finished unlocking his dorm and went inside I followed without a word and watched him dump his bags on top of his bed. I watched his surprise when he realizes that the person who helped him was not in fact a man but me." Oh! Uh thanks. I didn't know you where a chick, I mean girl, no wait a woman." I watched him turned beet red with embarrassment. "Its okay it looked like you needed some help" "yeah I just got here and decide to get every thing I needed in one trip, turns out I needed more than I originally thought." "Let me guess first time studying abroad huh?" "I have that tattooed on my head huh? " Yep but it's kinda hot" "what!" I guess I had one to many drinks my inner Jessica was starting to show, " Ignore that I'm a little drunk" _" really did you seriously just tell a complete stranger your drunk I thought we were suppose to be smart"_ " do you want some water?" "How very gentlemen of you to offer" I said giggling like a 13 year old schoolgirl. I stared at his butt as he made his way to his mini fridge and plopped down on his bed. He turned around with my water and caught me now staring directly at his package. "Like what you see there" "I do not know there is way too much fabric in my way to be a good judge of that." I did not realize what I had said until it was already out my mouth I jumped off his bed and started leave my inner Jessica was coming out in she was just as horny as the real one. "Hey wait where ya are going" "I really need to…" my words where cut short as his lips crashed onto mines. This was all my inner Jessica needed in I threw my arms around his neck, climbed up his torso, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall and explored my body his hands lingering on my ass. I knew these jeans were great. _"What the hell are you doing you do not even know his name stop it right…" _My subconscious silenced as my inner Jessica gagged and hog tied her and threw into closet quieting all her protests.

We ended up back in his bedroom with him straddling me "I do you know I do dare to touch" and he grabbed my arms pinning me to the bed. His arms was strong and hot to hot actually burning hot his touch was like fire and it started to burn my entire body, I begin to thrash and kick trying to get him off me but nothing work he just stared at me with a evil smile across his face. "Stop it get off" I screamed he just stared, and I watched as his brown eyes slowly changed into dark red piercing eyes. I froze in fear everything around me slowly started to drift away I was pulled down into utter darkness.

I awoke groggily. I looked around expecting to see the inside of dorm. I was back in that room, where that thing bit me calling him a man just did not seem to fit anymore. The studio going out with my friends it, it was just a hallucination brought on by the fire his bite. I jumped and stared at open mouth at my arm where a crescent shaped mark now rested. "THAT BASTARD ACTUALLY BIT ME!" I screamed, "What kind of sick twisted fucks are you?" I scream hoping he or they would hear me,"I want answers and I want them NOW!"

"Well, Hello Isabella" it happen so fast my mind couldn't keep up one minute I was screaming at thin and next he was standing in the door way. "You will get your answer in time but I have a question for you?" I stared at him dumbfucked what type of question did he want from me I'm just a college student studying abroad. I steeled myself I decide. I was not going to play victim any longer, what ever they wanted from me I am not just going to hand it over on a silver platter like some servant. I braced my self and in the deadest most cold tone I could muster I asked him "What do you want to know?" his expression changed slightly I could tell he saw my determination change and he did not look to please that I decide to fight. _" who cares lets give this red eyed freak a run for his money no way there taking us down without the fight of our lives and if we go down lets take who ever and what ever with us." _My subconscious than put on what appeared to battle armor and raised her fist into air and lead the charge into the fight of our life.

"Answer me this," the red aye freak said with what sounded like a growl "WHY IS YOUR HEART STILL BEATING" he said with a feral snarl.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 of "Captured"**

**Sorry about the wait but I really don't know if I will have a set time or day I will upload the chapters I will try to do two chapters every week, I tried to get this up Monday but I procrastinated, then I was lazy, then real life/ my job got in the way. So try baring with me here people. Review and tell me what you think and if your trembling for more follow the story.**

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre **

**P.S For those who don't know a gummy bear shot is simply a gummy bear soaked in flavored vodka, and when soaked the gummy bear grows three times its normal size and taste way better than any jello shots.**

**P.S.S There might be an Edward Point of View next chapter still undecided but I have to introduce him in early or his background is going to get lost and it is going to be very confusing when they finally meet. **

**P.S.S.S My Edward is not the lovable person SM introduced us to as I said in the beginning of this chapter, I decided to show them the dark side. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However, I decided to show them that some do not sparkle like regular diamonds, but black diamonds.**

"**Peeks head up from under the covers, smiles shyly, and give them what they waited for" **

**With out further ado "**_**Captured**_**" chapter 3**

**Previously on captured**

"Well, Hello Isabella" it happen so fast my mind couldn't keep up one minute I was screaming at thin and next he was standing in the door way. "You will get your answer in time but I have a question for you?" I stared at him dumbfucked what type of question did he want from me I'm just a college student studying abroad. I steeled myself I decide. I was not going to play victim any longer, what ever they wanted from me I am not just going to hand it over on a silver platter like some servant. I braced my self and in the deadest most cold tone I could muster I asked him "What do you want to know?" his expression changed slightly I could tell he saw my determination change and he did not look to please that I decide to fight. _" who cares lets give this red eyed freak a run for his money no way there taking us down without the fight of our lives and if we go down lets take who ever and what ever with us." _My subconscious than put on what appeared to battle armor and raised her fist into air and lead the charge into the fight of our life.

"Answer me this," the red aye freak said with what sounded like a growl "WHY IS YOUR HEART STILL BEATING" he said with a feral snarl.

**Jane POV**

"Ughhhhhh!" "Why is Aro even wasting his time on this pathetic human" "You do realize that pathetic human just survive a vampires bite dear sister." I sneered at my brother he was supposed to be on my side. "There's something off about her I could sense that the moment they brought her home, but this just further proves my point." I rolled my eyes at my brother I did not want hear him become fascinated by that waste of good meal. "I hope Demitri sucks her dry, He sounds pretty furious.' She'll probably beg for her pathetic human existence they all do. This is getting so boring who can I mess with today.

'where's Felix" "where you even listening to me Jane" I turned to see my better half glaring at me obviously annoyed. "No, where's Felix" "Whatever, Find him yourself Janie" "DON'T call me that" I could hear his laughter echoing off the walls as he ran out of sight.

"Felix come out come out where ever you are" I sang through halls I seriously needed a distraction from every thing and Felix is my favorite kind of distraction. Especially when naked or screaming in pain or naked screaming in pain; while squirming underneath me trying to break away. I silently moan as thought about the different methods of causing him pain. "You sang mi lady" I was so caught in my mind I didn't realize when Felix appeared in front of me. He suddenly dropped to ground screaming, I watched until I just couldn't take it any more. I stopped using my power on him grabbed him by the throat in threw in the closes bedroom. My perfect distraction!

**Alec POV**

"Where you even listening to me Jane." I hated when she did that she has got to be the self absorbed vampire I ever met and I lived with Aro Pete's sake " No, where's Felix" Ugh Felix there only one reason she wants him all of a sudden. I knew I had to get away from quickly she take him any where if she horny enough, damn any viewing audience. "Whatever, Find him yourself Janie" "DON'T call me that" I could hear my laughter echoing off the walls as I ran out of sight. I knew exactly how to push her buttons act like she can use her powers on me I could tell when she's about to call I twin sense or the fact she gets this mischievous devilish smile on her face, most of the time.

That human different; I can tell she reminds me of Jane when she first turned I could instantly feel the power that came from her it felt deadly. She's only human I can I feel it roll off her. I always knew which vampire to take out first in a fight because of this sense, I just hope Aro understands.

I wonder just how powerful she'll be and after everything we put her through will she remain on our side. She cant not be on our side it'll be to dangerous to have her as an enemy she'll have to be killed if she ever tries to leave or I feel the balance of everything as we know it will drastically change and not in our favor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Ugh Jane I cursed as I heard Felix's screams I thought I would be out of hearing distance before those to go at it.

"Scream for Me" I heard my sister snarl

I took off into a dead run not any where specific just get out of hearing distance this is just too much for me to her my sister and her boy-toy go at it especially since I didn't have any type love life to begin with. Well Renata would love if I took her up on her offer but I need more then just sex I wanted love,

I want a mate.

Someone to always love, during the good and bad times. The world is changing humans weren't surviving the transformation as they did hundreds of years ago. Probably to do with there advances in modern medicine it both help them and hurt them by weakling them to our venom. They could live -kinda any way- if they just survive the transformation.

That girl she beat the transformation though, what they hell did that mean were they gaining immunity.

**Yeah I know "took ya long enough". I hoped you all enjoyed PLEASE review tell me what you think of today revelations and different POV's**

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre **

**P.S I might be also loading another story it's been rambling around in my brain for the past three days and I just can't shake it! I know I know I barely made it anywhere with this one but this story just want go down without a fight and I conceded.**

**P.S.S what did you guys think of my perception of Alec?**

**P.S.S.S I know this is really off topic but what do you guys think of the cast reveal for the leads of 50 Shades of grey Yes OR No? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However, I showed perfect is not as perfect as it seems.**

"**It didn't take a over a month to update this time around, I think I'm improving just a little don't get to excited just saying"**

**With out further ado "**_**Captured**_**" chapter 4**

**Previously on captured**

I want a mate.

Someone to always love, during the good and bad times. The world is changing humans weren't surviving the transformation as they did hundreds of years ago. Probably to do with there advances in modern medicine it both help them and hurt them by weakling them to our venom. They could live -kinda any way- if they just survive the transformation.

**DPOV**

This is not possible she still alive she should dead or a vampire Aro going to kill me for this, how this cant be right. "Answer me this, WHY IS YOUR HEART STILL BEATING" I said with a feral snarl this little human was getting the best of me and actually has the nerve to put some kinda fight.

"What kinda question is that why wouldn't my heart be beating you deranging imbecile" she shouted at me in confused anger. "Oh you have so much to learn you have know idea of the world you really live in do you" I said as I watched as her face grow into utter confusion. Good she nothing but a human I'm the superior being theirs no way I can let her affect me.

"The world has always been a messed up place the fact that freaks like you exist doesn't surprise me at all."

I threw my head back in laughter freaks she has no idea how "freaky" I really am. "A freak you say, I'm more then some freak my dear I'm your worst nightmare come true."

"So your going to strip me naked in make me read my school essay in front of the entire class."

"What? NO!" what the hell is talking about?

"Well you said you're my worst nightmare come true, I have no idea how much public speaking freaks me out. Last time I literally started to hyperventilate in had to be spent to nurse's offices."

She's playing me right was that so suppose to be funny? How the hell can just sit there in joke around she suppose to be terrified and a fucking vampire right now. I stood there trying to control the urge to just rip her to shreds. This girl is different how and why I don't know?

I had to get out here. I turn around and reached for the door knob

"Hey, where are you going I have questions and I need answers NOW!" she yelled.

That's was the final straw I lunge at her in pinned her one top the bed in sunk my teeth into her delicate flesh and took a very much need drink from her before I force my venom back into her system. That shut her up quick I watched as her face contorted into pure agonizing pain and smiled down upon her.

I stood there longer waiting for screams to reverberate off the walls.

The burn in my throat intensified as I stood over her but she still didn't scream.

I watched as a face scrunched up in pain begin to relax she simply closed her eyes and stopped moving nothing move not even a twitch she appeared to be dead the only thing that stop me from believing she was, was the hammering her heart spreading my venom threw her still body.

"What kinda human are you.' I thought aloud to myself.

The burn in my throat seared through me in with one look back I ran out the before I finished what I started.

**Alec POV**

"Aro we need speak" I said as I walked threw into the throne room where he just finished dealing with another law breaker well I assume he's a law breaker.

"Ahhh, Dear, Alec about do you wish to speak about.

"The human girl"

"She does not concern you child at least not yet."

"There something off about her Aro I can feel it and it's extremely powerful." I said with conviction in ever word he has to know what he's getting himself into by turning her.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for child."

"But what if she tries to leave Aro!"

"Then we end her." He said as if it was no big deal.

"What would happen if you couldn't stop her that she was just too powerful to stop, What if your turn her in she becomes our downfall. She's POWERFUL Aro maybe you should end her now before it's too late."

"Alec are questioning my approach and effectiveness of taking out thy enemies." He said in his cool sleek voice that sends shivers up a person spine even a vampire.

"I'm just voicing my opinion in the matter Aro, in the safety for US and our KIND" why must he always think someone is trying to question him, ugh he has some serious deep resided issues that dates back long before my time.

"Alec don't you think you may be to pessimistic even for vampire."

"I'm only looking out for us and if you don't see that then why am I so high up in the guard in the first place just for my power."

"No, Son of course not I value your concerns and your loyalty to the guard, your powers are just a very great Bonus. How about this when she turns you keep a close eye out for her maybe your duty in loyalty will rub off on her, and if you have any concerns of her betraying us then you do you duty. BUT only with just cause."

"You always know the perfect solution Aro."

Perfect one mistake and the decisions are mines. This worked out even better than I plan.

**EPOV**

"ALICE WILL YOU GET OFF MY BACK." Sheesh what the hell do you have to do have a little fun around here.

"Edward you could have killed her and you know it." My little pixie of a sister said to me as we walked off to my Audi s5 coupe man I loved this car. "What are you talking about I was in complete control you act like she's even going remember anything. Damn"

"You know ever sense you found out you can do more with your powers you've been a total asshole Edward."

"Your just mad I found away to block your powers from seeing my future."

"Well how I am I suppose to stop you from doing something stupid and getting us exposed if I can't see future. Don't you think last August was too close to call?"

"Hey last August was an accident and you know I didn't know the power I possessed, but know I've mastered it." How and the hell was I suppose that would happen I didn't know what I was doing it is not my fought. Why the hell she got keep bringing that shit up in the first place.

"You've got to stop fucking with people heads Edward it isn't right and you know it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I sick in tired of doing things the right way, what has doing the right thing got me Alice oh that's right absolutely nothing?"

"So your family is nothing to you know?" she ask clearly upset over my choice of words but they don't understand there all perfect and matched off like the perfect pair of shoes. Wait did I, I've got to stop hanging around Alice.

"You wouldn't understand Ally, and I'm done talking about it.

We both hoped in the car in headed for home I was glad when she remains quiet. It seems like we've been having the same argument over and over it's getting old a lot of things are just getting old where's the challenge in things.

**Well there ya go, and a little hint at my not so perfect by the book Edward who wants a challenge.**

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre **

**P.S check out my new Fanfic called "I Need a Favor" all human.**

**P.S.S PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LOVE OR HATE. **

**P.S.S.S what do you think of Edward I really want to know I do I do! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However, I wanted to play with them in a different light.**

"**Just sayin hi!"**

**With out further ado "**_**Captured**_**" chapter 5**

**Previously on captured**

"You wouldn't understand Ally, and I'm done talking about it.

We both hoped in the car in headed for home I was glad when she remains quiet. It seems like we've been having the same argument over and over it's getting old a lot of things are just getting old where's the challenge in things.

**BPOV**

"Ouch!" I slowly open my eyes; I peered around the room to make sure I was alone.

I slowly tried to move my body to the sitting position but it felt as if I had a lead blanket over I could barely move a single muscle.

Why can't I move, I closed my eyed against the intensified bright lights of the room in focused slowly on trying to move something simple like my toes.

Wiggle your toes I thought repeatedly in my head it slowly became my mantra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Time seems to pass by so slowly but I could tell that that wasn't the case the intense light was now that of the setting sun.

I slowly started to gain the feeling back into feet.

Move your legs now became my mantra

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

The sun started to rise when I could finally move my legs.

Move your arms now became my mantra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I could tell it was noon by the intense light that flooded into the room I could now move the lower half of my body and my arms. I slowly forced myself to sit up after two days I could finally move my entire body

What the hell happen I thought I remember how I ended up here but things seemed so blurry like I was looking through I thick fog when I tried to think back.

I slowly open my eyes letting them adjust to light.

Why is it so bright it wasn't this bright before?

I slowly made my way to the bathroom and decided not to turn on light. I hoisted myself onto the sink in stared back at the reflection.

What happen to me I know I was pale before but this is utterly ridiculous, I was as white as death now.

I made my way back into the room. I'm tired of this I moved as quickly as I could to the door.

I can't take this any longer they either have to kill me or let me go this biting, red eyed crap is getting old.

I raised my fist and pounded on the door in watched as it instantly flew off the hinges and crashed into the opposite wall before me.

"Whoa!" did I do that.

I looked out into the hall and looked to my left and right I saw nobody but I could hear somebody or something running fast very fast it grew louder they where coming to me they must have heard the door.

I shook myself of momentary shock and ran away from the footfalls.

Everything passed by me in blinding speed. I turned corners after corner I didn't know where I was going but it beats that room. I threw hesitate glances over my shoulder making sure nobody appeared behind me.

I ran hard in fast usually I would be out of breathe by now and feel my heart pounding out of my chest, but it I wasn't I don't think I'm even breathing right now and my heart was fast and steady but it didn't cause me pain like it usually did.

So many thoughts raced through my head I was surprised that I could even keep up I usually had to focus my thoughts on one thing at a time or I would end up flat on face.

I thought about how I ended up here, Everything that happen to me since waking up in that room, My family, friends, teachers wondering if they knew I was missing by now.

I don't even know how many days I've been here for it's all a one big blur filled with searing pain, blackouts and red eyes.

I was focused on so many thoughts that I missed it, my mind registered that somebody had stepped into my path but I was too late to react I crashed with a thundering boom into a boy I've never seen before. Our bodies flew tangled with each a few 500 meters until we crashed onto the floor.

I lifted my head in stared into another pair of dark red eyes the held nothing but confusion and then quickly switched to another emotion I didn't recognize.

I could hear the other footsteps gaining they were getting closer, I stood and ran I glanced over my shoulder to see the boy now standing and froze when I saw this thick blackish purple fog roll from his finger tips it crept across the floor in quickly engulfed my feet and started to move up my body I threw a glance at the boy and now three other red eyed people as they stood behind him and watched as the fog engulf the lower half of my body.

_Why are you just standing there you idiot RUN._ My subconscious chooses this moment to return I shook myself out of the reverie and bolted down the hall I saw the look of utter surprise on their faces as I turned the corner leaving them standing there dumb founded.

**Well there ya go a little look at the new and improved Bella and a glimpse into her power. **

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre **

**P.S check out my new Fanfic called "I Need a Favor" all human.**

**P.S.S PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**P.S.S.S How about those apples.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all recognized characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers; However, I wanted to add a little twist of events.**

"**Just sayin hi!"**

**With out further ado "**_**Captured**_**" chapter 6**

**Previously on captured**

I could hear the other footsteps gaining they were getting closer, I stood and ran I glanced over my shoulder to see the boy now standing and froze when I saw this thick blackish purple fog roll from his finger tips it crept across the floor in quickly engulfed my feet and started to move up my body I threw a glance at the boy and now three other red eyed people as they stood behind him and watched as the fog engulf the lower half of my body.

_Why are you just standing there you idiot RUN._ My subconscious chooses this moment to return I shook myself out of the reverie and bolted down the hall I saw the look of utter surprise on their faces as I turned the corner leaving them standing there dumb founded.

**EPOV**

Great I could literally hear the death march playing as my sister bounded in the house ready to tell everything she just came across. I sat in the car awhile not ready to face the inevitable. I listen closely and heard the gasp from my mothers' lips; I can easily picture her standing next to Carlisle- my father and creator- with her hand covering her mouth staring in shock horror as Alice continues her exact recollections of the events.

Face them now or later now or later, eh lets get this bullshit over with already.

I got out the car and walked calmly inside the house to face whatever they where going to say or do and I honestly could give two shits about any of it. I really need a vacation from them sheesh.

"So let's get this over with, whatcha got say this time around."

"Edward I don't know what to say, you completely have this totally disregard for human life." Carlisle said with disappointment soaked in his tone.

"Who said I had a total disregard for human life I haven't killed a human since my early years as a vampire; how is that a total disregard."

"You might not have killed any son but torturing is another concept."

"So you think I'm this sick sadistic person who gets off on torturing some helpless little being, glad to see you think so highly of me, I don't torture them."

"Edward we just want to help but you refuse to let us."

"Cause it's my life my future if I don't want you to interfere or see it the decision is mine and mines alone Alice."

"But your decision affects all of us Edward or are you to blind to see that." Rosalie said with a snarl.

"If you all didn't interfere it wouldn't affect any of you, you put your own self in those situations I don't ask you too nor do I want you to what part of it's my life do any of you not understand.' I grew irritated at there assumptions I didn't ask for any of this they just assume that they no what best for me. How could they like they know what I go through every stupid day for the rest of my existence.

"Were a family Edward you don't have to ask it's something we just do."

"Well maybe you shouldn't."

"Edward you can't really mean that sweetie we love you." Esme said finally speaking for the first time since I walked in.

"I do, I think its time I set off on my own. this whatever it maybe"- I said stretching my arm around the whole room-" its too much and I'm getting so tired of all of you bringing up a past mistake we all know I had no control over but yet everybody continually hang it over my head like I don't remember what happen."

"Dude you can't leave, if you leave then everything will just be off."

"Sorry Em but the decision already made I'm leaving tonight." That's all I said I turned and went upstairs and started to gather a few things. I just need to get away from them all it's just become to much to handle its suffocating.

**Well there ya go I know I know short chapter but adding more will totally screw up the flow of chapters in I really just might forgot something but I will try to update soon since this one is probably the shortest chapter I have written for this story.**

**Sincerely, Jo Jo Massacre **

**P.S check out my new Fanfic called "I Need a Favor" all human.**

**P.S.S PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**P.S.S.S Edward leaving his family don't hate me!**


End file.
